


keep me company

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes sitting and people watching.  Peter sometimes joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me company

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: 
> 
> Anonymous said: Steter prompt: "I'm depressed, let's go sit in public places and judge everyone."

"What is that poor boy wearing, oh my god." 

"You’re one to talk." 

"My fashion sense is hipster-chic, thankyouverymuch.  It’s a thing that exists.   _That_  however is…” 

"An abomination?"

"See? This is why I love you.  Gimme your coffee."

"No."

"Peter."

"It’s after five, you’ll be up all night."

"Exactly."

"…Fine."

"Oh my bajeezus—  _it’s called a belt!_ " 

"Stiles."

"I’m trying to help.  Do you hear me?  I’m trying to help you from tripping over your own crotch line and falling to your death—!"

"Alright.  I’m taking you home."

"But I don’t feel better yet."

"Home. Now, Stiles.  Believe me when I say you’ll feel a million times better once we’re there."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"A threat."

"Have I been bad?"

"Very.  Let’s get a move on?"

"Sir, yes, sir."  


End file.
